Baby Potter
by Granada
Summary: por un error harry y ron son convertidos en bebés y hermione y ginny tendrán que hacerce cargo de ellos.. ¿como harán que vuelvan a la normalidad? que pasará entre ellos..? PESIMO SUMMARY..[Chap 8 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Hace mucho que que queria escribir un fic y me llego la inspiración asi que aquí les va:

Se aceptan tomates y todo lo demás.. XD

_Sexto año en el colegio howarts de magia y hechicería, sin novedades hasta el momento a menos que contemos que snape ya no es el profesor de pociones y en su lugar esta slughorn…_

_-_Ron apresúrate o llegaremos tarde otra vez – dijo harry con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio de correr

- No es mi culpa! Se supone que tú tendrías que despertarnos… - dijo el pelirrojo con un cierto toque de recelo en la voz.

_La verdad era que se había quedado dormido porque, como ya era común, había estado pensando hasta entrada la noche en cierta pelirroja.. _

_No podía sacarsela de la cabeza, su cara le daba vueltas las 24 horas del día, lo tenía como en otro mundo! Ese no era él… era una sensación parecida a la que había tenido por la oriental, pero a la vez diferente.. mucho más intensa..bueno, se trataba de Ginny.._

"_deja de pensar en ella!" – se reprochó el morocho mentalmente mientras sentía como las mejillas se le coloraban, y no era exactamente por el hecho de que estaba corriendo._

_-_Por fin! Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo – escucho que decía ron mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando de cansancio.

_Tenían pociones a primera hora y estaban a punto de empezar las clases._

_Entraron apresuradamente a la sala y vieron que ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados._

Como siempre en primera fila – escuchó que musitaba ron, mientras veía a una Hermione viéndolos con cara de reproche.

"_en lo primero que se fija es en ella.. cuando se dará cuenta de que.." – _pensó Harry

Tomen asiento señores Potter y Weasley – dijo el profesor

_Harry y ron tomaron asiento en unos puestos que estaban libres al lado de neville._

Hoy les tengo preparada una sorpresa – dijo con un toque de entusiasmo en la voz el rechoncho profesor – prepararemos la poción de la juventud,¿Alguien me puede decir en que consis..

_Rápidamente se alzo una mano en el aire_

Si señorita Granger?

La poción de la Juventud es una variación de la piedra filosofal, con al diferencia que no alarga la vida si no que al tomarla se pueden reducir algunos años de esta.

Muy bien. 10 puntos para Grifindor – dijo slughorn – _Harry noto que Hermione tenía una "pequeña" sonrisa se satisfacción al escuchar esto. Bueno, nadie lo dudaba._

_Los estudiantes formaron trios, ya que al final de la hora una de las pociones se probaría; ellos serían con neville, y gracias al cielo el tenía el libro de pociones del príncipe._

Pss Harry, saca tu sabes que para que terminemos esto luego – escuchó que murmuraba Ron

Si por aquí debe.. -"_Oh no.. no por favor" –_ No está! Salimos tan apurados que se me quedó en la habitación. "_y por culpa de haber estado pensando en ella como un pobre imbécil enamorado! Genial Potter!"_

No importa usemos el mío, aunque la letra esta un poco borrosa – se disculpo Neville entregando su libro.

Genial – dijo el pecoso rodando los ojos.

_Comenzaron a hacer la poción, con algunas dificultades, de hecho muchas, ninguno de los 3 era un experto en la materia.._

no se supone que debe quedar de un color violáceo? – dijo ron

mas bien tiene un color como de.. mmm.. vomito? – dijo Harry poniendo una mueca de asco

Bien es hora de probar esta famosa poción – dijo el profesor – Sr. Potter ¿tendría la amabilidad de pasar adelante?. Mmmm veamos.. junto con su compañero Weasley.

" _OH NO! Potter vas a morir y no exactamente a manos de Voldemort – se dijo Harry a a si mismo._

_El dúo dinámico paso adelante._

_-_Bien.. bebanse hasta el último trago

Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo, a la cuenta de tres – dijo ron

Uno

Dos..

TRES!

_Bebieron el contenido tan rápido que Harry sintió como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, al principio un pequeño mareo y luego sintió como si su cuerpo se fuera empequeñeciendo.._

_Se escucho algo parecido a un "puff" en medio del salón y lo único que vieron los alumnos después de eso fue a 2 Bebés, uno ojiverde y el otro pelirrojo dentro de las ropas de lo que habían sido de Ron y Harry._

Todo por hoy! Si se que es poco malo pero quería subirlo ¬¬, supongo que después se pone mejor cuando entren en escena hermione y ginny quien tendrán que hacerse cargo :P.


	2. De Boxers a Pañales

Voy a continuar con este fic en estado de putrefacción aunque a nadie le guste ¬¬

Aquí le va pues..

Segundo capítulo: De Boxers a Pañales

-"_hay que agregar 5 mm de baba de troll y veamos, después.."_– repasaba mentalmente Ginny Weasley junto con su libro de "Curas para Casi todas las pociones y Hechizos del Reino Mágico" – "_y sólo es el 1er volumen…uff"_

-'GINNY!'

_La pelirroja casi cae de la silla en que estaba sentada al escuchar un grito proveniente de la entrada de la sala común_ _de Gyiffindor _

-'Hermione? Juraría que había sido una mandrágora si no fuera porque escuche mi nombre' – dijo Ginny entre risas – '¿Que pasa, porqué tanto alboroto?'

-'Ron..Harry..Bebés..ayuda..' – dijo entre jadeo y jadeo la castaña

- 'Espera.. Calma Herms dime tranquilamente que ha pasado'

- 'HARRY Y RON FUERON CONVERTIDOS EN BEBÉS EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES!'

_La mitad de los alumnos pertenecientes a Gyiffindor se dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenían estos gritos, y claramente se podía apreciar a una alumna de mediana estatura, y el cabello un poco desarreglado, con la cara roja hasta la médula._

_-'_Shh! Toda la escuela pensará que estás loca si sigues con esos gritos' – dijo la ojiazul colocándose el dedo índice sobre la boca – '¿y en dónde se supone que están ellos ahora?'

-Bueno.. después que se transformaron en bebés…

_---------------FLASHBACK----------------------_

_Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por las mazmorras, afuera de la clase de pociones, hubiera jurado que en ese mismo instante no ocurría nada anormal (si es que se puede decir esto en Hogwarts) en esa clase, pero al asomarte un poco más podías ver la siguiente escena:_

_Un gordo con gotas de sudor en la frente, pese que no hacía calor, con una expresión de desesperación que estaba tomando a 2 bebés en brazos, mientras estos lloraban a moco tendido; media clase con la boca literalmente abierta y una expresión de '¿ah?porlasbarbasdemerlínquesucedióaquí',sin embargo, lo más notorio era cierta castaña con los ojos desorbitados, todavía sentada en su pupitre, sin creer todavía lo que pasaba…_

_-_'Granger! No es momento de entrar en estado de shock.. ayudeme y vaya a buscar a la Srta. McGonagall'

-'Ah?'- dijo Hermione que todavía no salía del shock

-'AHORA!'

-si si si.. voy…

_Hermione salió corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello hasta llegar al despacho de la subdirectora dónde le explicó todo lo ocurrido. La 1ra Reacción que tuvo la profesora fue de lanzar un Avada Kedava contra el anciano profesor que en esos momentos la miraba con una expresión suplicante…pero luego se calmó un poco y decidió mantener en su custodia a los bebés mientras que Hermione iba en busca a Ginny (por ser hermana de Ron y amiga de Harry) para luegho dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore._

_-----------Fin del Flashback--------------_

'y bueno aquí estoy ahora..– continuó Hermione – necesito que me acompañes al despacho d…

'de Dumby?'

'hey! Más respeto con nuestro director! – dijo Hermione fulminándola con la mirada, como si la ofensa hubiera sido contra ella – 'Bueno si, con el director DUMBLEDORE, se supone que nos dará instrucciones para que nos encarguemos de baby potty y ronnie-pooh' – continuó Hermione ahora con un tono de voz más divertido

'jajajaja y que se supone que nos enseñará? A cambiarles los pañales? Pff a la próxima que venga snape…'- dijo la pelirroja alzando los brazos

'No te burles esto es serio!' – dijo hermione aunque apenas podía aguantar las carcajadas – 'vamos acompáñame…'

_Las 2 fueron directo al despacho del anciano director dónde trató de explicarles que esta no era una poción habitual, y que para formular una cura deberían averiguar que ingredientes usaron primero, y que cantidad y por lo pronto necesitaban tiempo y ayuda…_

_Se suponía que ellas debían cuidarlos, bañarlos y tratarlos como verdaderas madres.._

-'Supongo que será como tener hermanos pequeños' – dijo ginny emosionada

-'Eso creo, yo iré mientras tanto a buscar información sobre crianza y cuidado de bebés junto con Ronnie y tu..'

-'Mmmm Ronnie? Y porque lo escogiste a él? ¿lo indicado no sería que YO como hermana lo cuidara? – prosiguió diciendo Ginny dándose cuenta que las mejillas de su amiga empezaban a enrojecer..

-'Pff esto..fue al azar Harry.. Ron es igual'– decía Hermione balbuceando - ¡Bueno es igual ya! – Tomó en brazos a Ron mientras el bebé se acurrucaba en su pecho,y se fue a paso apurado hacia la biblioteca.

-'Bueno Potty, creo que quedamos solo tú y yo…' - dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a las cocinas en busca de leche para los bebés y una sonrisa que no se le quitaría en varias horas.

Continuará………..

LALALA como me quedo? Mmm viene varios capítulos más porque me inspire y llegaron más ideas a mi mente retorcida…

Quiero agradecer especialmente a las personas que pusieron reviews aunque sólo fuera por compasión XD bueno estas son las personas : Zelany, angelsinalas, atzweasley,potteriana,olgalucia,sion-allegra,pixies company, i love weasleys. Gracias porque este e smi primer fic y si nadie postraba me iba a deprimir jajaja Xd (ya weno nunk tanto).

Hasta la prox!

Granadis


	3. Cuidados

**Tercer capítulo: Cuidados**

**-**_"Mmm veamos.. crianza de dragones..no, esto es para Hagrid.. Crianza de lobos..ni que fuera Lupin..¡aquí está crianza y cuidado de bebés para brujas maternales!"- _Hermione aún con Ronnie en brazos tomó el libro con cuidado y fue a una de las mesas de la biblioteca mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de todos los que se encontraban ahí..

-'Debe ser de ese tal Weasley..'

-'Bastante fácil Sor Granger..'

-'Y yo que la veía como alumna modelo…' - eran los murmullos que se escuchaban por toda la biblioteca.

'BASTA! FUE UNA ESTÚPIDA POCIÓN ENTROMETIDOS!' – saltó la castaña con uno de esos gritos que ya se le estaban haciendo habituales.

-'Shhh Srta. Granger le recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca no un campo de Quiddich'– dijo bruscamente la bibliotecaria – 'y como estudiante habitual aquí debería saberlo.. y ahora que es madre..'– dijo ella, ahora reprochándole algo que ni siquiera era verdad

_Hermione estaba al punto del colapso…primero los alumnos y ahora esta vieja.._

-¡De una vez por todas NO ES MI HIJO!– gritó Hermione, y salió hecha un torbellino de la biblioteca

_El bebé Ronnie se puso a dar saltos de alegría y reír como si eso fuera una fiesta en donde el era el centro de atención principal_

_-------------------Por otra parte-------------------_

-'…duérmete pedazo de mi corazón..'- canturreaba Ginny meciendo a Potty en los brazos

_Al escuchar lo que había cantado se le empezaron a colorar las mejillas.. al parecer la frase tenía un doble sentido…_

_El bebé empezó a llorar reclamando atención, pero fue interrumpido súbitamente por una risa proveniente del pasillo…_

_-_'jajajaa ..Veo que los rumores eran ciertos..'– espetó Draco junto con sus inseparables gorilas

_-'_Que? Las dudas sobre tu sexualidad? Mm si, lo sabía'– dijo suspicazmente la pelirroja

_-'_Mira pobretona al menos yo no tengo que lidiar con un cara rajada en miniatura..' – prosiguó Malfoy – 'y si antes era apestoso, ahora es ASQUEROSO'

_De pronto se escuchó algo como un Guac! Proveniente de Mini Harry y que fue a dar justo a la cara del Rubio._

_-'_Tu pequeña sanguijuela.. era mi uniforme nuevo! TE VOY A MATAR!'- Malfoy se sacudía el vómito con una mueca de desagrado

_-_Ni se te ocurra – dijo la pecosa apuntándolo con su varita, mientras el otro retrocedía

_Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, colocó a Potty encima de sus hombros y se fue directo al lago dejando al rubio junto con sus 2"amigos" pasmados._

_-_Aquí estás te estuve buscando por todos lados – escuchó que decía Hermione junto con Ron todavía en los brazos

-'aaa si.. y como te fue en la biblioteca?'

-'Ni lo mencione, no quiero hablar de eso…'_ " pase de ser una alumna modelo a una madre adolescente"_

-'No te puede a ver ido peor que a mi… me encontre con Malfoy.. pero Harry lo puso en su lugar' – dijo Ginny para luego estallar en una carcajada

-En fin… te estaba buscando porque ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que mudar y bañar a los bebés y después ver dónde dormiran y…

-Como dónde dormiran? Con nosotras Por supuesto! O que? Prefieres pasarselo a Lavander para que se lo coma vivo? No, Gracias – dijo Ginny agitando las ambas manos de izquierda a derecha

-Es cierto, esa perr….

-ya ya ya en fin, acompañame a la habitación para que los bañemos…

_Llegaron a la habitación de chicas de 6to año y le pidieron a Lavander, que compartía habitación con Hermione, que si podía cambiarse a las habitaciones de 5to año, por Ginny, y acepto diciendo 'Sólo lo hago por Ro-ro, es que se ve tan lindo!', dejando a cierta castaña con los brazos casi en su cuello._

-'Ro-ro? Pero que imbécil.. de primera caterogía' – masculló Hermione sacando sus celos a flote

-dijiste algo Herms?

-No nada Ginny, será mejor que vayamos a bañar a los bebés.. ya está lista la tina

_Metieron a los bebés en la tina mientras los jabonaban (y ellos pataleaban); Las 2 estaban en silencio cada una pensando en diferentes cosas.._

_-"Nunca pensé tener a Ronnie de esta forma.. bueno si lo pensé pero no de este tamaño jajaja"_

_-"Se ve tan tierno.. con esos ojazos verdes … Dios me libre,el tremendo "futuro" que le espera..jajaja"_

_Ambas se miraron y se pusieron a reír sin saber la razón de la otra_

_-_"Buenas noches Ronnie.. dulces sueños.. – dijo Hermione al Baby Ron que estaba ya acurrucado en la cama junto a ella

-"Buenas Noches Potty, hasta mañana – dijo Ginny en la misma situación que Hermione

_Ni se imaginaba lo dulces que serían…_

**Nota de la autora:**

_IORANA! QUE TAL? ESTE CAPÍTULO NO FUE UN GRAN AVANCE PERO EN FIN… LOS OTROS SE VIENEN PORQUE VOY A TOMAR ALGUNAS IDEAS EN CUENTA DE LAS QUE ME DIJERON_

_Agradecimientos a los nuevos Reviews: Anatripotter, Faithfrv,Wilson,Kyo,Pibyweasley,Biank,atzweasley,olgalucia, zelany, Magiu_

_p.d: si me falto alguno perdon :P_

_p.d2: El próximo capito se va a llamar "CURA -1RA PARTE" y no es el final ni nada por el estilo_

_Nos hablamos!_

_Granada_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cura I parte "Recuerdos"**

'ya casi, solo falta agregar 2 gotas de sangre de unicornio y..' – le decía Snape, el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras (n/a: traidor! ¬¬) a sus, como el había dicho, "asistentes", la Srita. Pomfrey y el profesor Slughon

-'ahí en la gaveta derecha' – dijo el rechoncho indicando un cajón que estaba a medio metro de Snape

-'No era necesario indicarlo.. te recuerdo que antes yo era quien impartía esta asignatura – le corto Snape provocando que el otro retrocediera unos pasos

_Los 3 se habían quedado hasta entrada la tarde tratando de crear una cura para el desastre que habían provocado los alumnos Potter y Weasley, pero cada uno por razones diferentes: Snape por un encargo de Dumbledore, que le había pedido "que por favor ayudara al actual profesor de pociones", Slughorn por su parte, lo hizo por la culpa que recaía sobre el al haber descuidado lo que hacían los alumnos en clase, y la enfermera simplemente por la gran estima que le tenía hacia Potter._

'Listo, solo hace falta probarlos' – dijo Snape mostrando una botella de color azulino, sin perder su semblante carente de emociones

----------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------ --------------

_Ginny Weasley ahogó un bostezo mientras se ponía la mano derecha sobre la boca y con la otra mecía al bebé Harry. La verdad es que ya se le estaba extrañando al "viejo" Harry… es cierto que el bebé que ahora tenía en sus brazos era una "ternura", como lo habían llamado algunas de sus compañeras pero no era lo mismo: extrañaba sus conversaciones nocturnas en donde estaban hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando de todo y nada…extrañaba incluso sus peleas de bolas de nieve en invierno, cuando los 2 llegaban calados de frío hasta lo huesos, pero no importaba porque su simple compañía valía estar 1 mes en cama con una caja de pañuelos en la mano y en la otra un ejemplar viejo de la revista "corazón de bruja"; de hecho la primera vez no había sido en la nieve.._

_------------------------- Flashback------------------------------_

_Era un cálido día de primavera y ella, Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo un estúpido ensayo de transformaciones, que debía presentar al día siguiente, en vez de estar en el lago como todos sus amigos._

_-_'Por Merlin, que he hecho yo para merecer esto!' – dijo subiendo ambos brazos a modo de alabanza

-'Hablando sola Ginny?' – escuchó que decía Harry Potter, uno de sus más recientes mejores amigos – wow tendré cuidado.. la locura es contagiosa! – al decir esto colocó una de esas sonrisas que derretiría a cualquiera

-'Muy gracioso Potter..y que se supone que hace su majestad aquí en un día tan lindo como este?

-'Que va! Vine a adelantar los trabajos de próximo año y de paso buscar un poco de shampoo para ir a lavarle el pelo a Snape – al decir eso emitió una incontrolable risita que luego contagió a la pelirroja –'No ya en serio, te vine a buscar por supuesto! Este no es un día para estar aquí encerrada.. Vamos!'

– repentinamente la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta orillas del lago donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione que por supuesto ya habían iniciado una pelea…

-'Como va a estar bien que alguien este estudiando hoy! Solo mira que día! Lo normal sería que estuviera aquí afuera, al aire libre.. no como un ratón de biblioteca.. – replicaba Ron con las orejas coloradas de furia

-'Lo dices por mi?.. Al menos yo aprovecho mi tiempo en cosas productivas no como OTROS –siguió diciendo Hermione colocando especialmente énfasis en la palabra "otros",

_La castaña ahora estaba tan cerca del pelirrojo que podía contar las pecas de su cara y sentir el suave olor a canela tan característico de él.._

_Repentinamente se dieron cuenta en la posición en que estaban y voltearon tan rápidamente que Ginny pensó que se habían roto algún hueso del cuello_

_-'_Ves lo que yo Harry? El amor esta en el aire..'

_El morocho rió disimuladamente, a la vez que veía como las orejas de su mejor amigo se colocaban cada vez más parecidas a su cabello y Hermione emitía algo parecido a un bufido. Lo cierto es que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era un secreto a voces, pero los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran ellos mismos. Para esos momentos, Ron y Hermione habían desistido de su pelea y se habían ido juntos a la biblioteca… por lo visto ya sabemos quién ganó.._

'Parecido a mi caso, con la diferencia que no soy correspondida' – dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible la pelirroja

-Decías algo Gin?

-'Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Sr. Entrometido – dijo Ginny apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho

-'a si?'_ Harry agarró la mano con que lo había apuntado y la boto al suelo quedando encima de ella –'_Cuéntame o si no el ataque de las cosquillas..'

-No es justo -

-a la una…

-Harry ni se te ocurra…

-a las dos…

-pagarás Potter!

-y a las tres! – el morocho le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago a la pelirroja, hasta que esta logró zafase y corrió hasta la orilla del lago donde paró a tomar un respiro. Se dio vuelta para ver si la seguía y no encontró a nadie detrás de ella.

-Harry?

_PUM! Sin darse cuenta estaba dentro del lago, entera empapada. Harry la había tomado desprevenida por detrás y sin querer se tropezó al tratar de agarrarla y ambos habían caído dentro del lago._

_-'_Achú!' Ves todo por tu culpa parece que ya estoy resfriada – dijo Ginny sentada cerca de la chimenea, en su sala común junto con Harry

-'Mi culpa? Fuiste tu la que no quiso contarme lo que dijo' – dijo el morocho arqueando una ceja

-'Si tuvieras un mínimo respeto por mi espacio personal…'

-'Jajaja, excusas… Todos saben que no puedes vivir sin mí..'

-'Además de entrometido, arrogante: Harry eres un excelente partido..' – dijo en un tono sarcástico

_Siguieron así casi toda la noche, hasta que el junto al fuego, se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro._

---------------------- Fin del Flashback ---------------------------

_Al recordar esto, a la menor de los Weasleys se coloraron las mejillas._

_-_'Así que se puede decir que no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, o no Potty?

_El bebé le entregó una dulce sonrisa que casi hubiera pensado que le había entendido lo que había dicho._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ya habituales gritos de Hermione.._

-Ginny! McGonagall nos dijo que fuéramos a su despacho.. al parecer ya encontraron la cura..

**Nota de la autora:** Se que este capítulo es el más fome pero tengo que alargar la historia no? Se suponía que este chap iba unido al siguiente ppero lo acorte muajaja para que queden mas metidos que Harry XD

P.d: de Nuevo agradecimientos a todos lo nuevos reviews.. BYE!

P.D2: cambie la letra XD por eso se ve mas grande


	5. Cura II parte : animagos

**Cura II parte: "Animagos"**

-' Este es un asunto muy delicado' - oían atentas ambas Gryffindor lo que su jefa de casa les tenía que decir –' no sabemos con exactitud si esta poción tendrá los resultados esperados o por el contrario no hará más que empeorar el problema' – prosiguió Mc Gonagall –' sin embargo, espero tener su total apoyo…'

Ambas asintieron a la petición de la profesora como manera de demostrar su total consentimiento

-'Les doy las gracias también por haberse hecho cargo de los alumnos, sé que no es tarea fácil' – dijo la profesora

-'Profesora no tiene que darnos las gracias, se trata de nuestros amigos es lo mínimo que pudimos haber hecho' "_además no es que me haya disgustado del todo"_ – dijo Hermione

-'Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi amiga' – le apoyó Ginny

La profesora dejó escapar un casi imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo… aunque sabía que los alumnos Potter y Weasley tenían el apoyo incondicional de parte de ellas no es fácil hacerse cargo de 2 bebés, y menos a tan temprana edad; incluso había escuchado que a la Granger le habían preguntado si era su hijo, pobre chica…

-'En fin, quiero ir al grano' – dijo mostrando la poción verdosa con un olor agradable, parecido a la cerveza de mantequilla –' testa es poción que los volverá a la normalidad quiero que le den a la cada uno 2 cucharadas , ¿alguna pregunta?'

-la verdad yo si ¿ Cuáles serían esos "efectos adversos"? – cuestiono Ginny

-Lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes señorita Weasley, si algo sale mal no duden venir a mi despacho ¿esta claro?

Las dos asintieron y se fueron directo a su sala común.

**- 0o0 –**

'Veamos.. eran 2 cucharadas?' le preguntó Ginny a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado suyo con los 2 bebés en brazos

'Exacto.. Bueno comencemos…' – la castaña dejó a los bebés en el suelo mientras tomaba el frasco con un líquido verdoso y depositaba su contenido en una cuchara –' A ver Ronnie abre tu boquita y di aaaaaa'

De pronto escuchó como la pelirroja comenzaba a reír mientras la imitaba

' abubu potty diga aaaa a la tía Ginny jajajaja

Hermione la miró ofuscada, no era gracioso que se riera… sólo trataba de darle esa maldita poción y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad

'Virginia Weasley! NO ES GRACIOSO!'

' Lo siento pero es que te veías tan.. tan.. –intentó disculparse Ginny pero etsalló sin queren en carcajadas

' Bueno bueno.. dale tu las cucharadas a Harry y yo se las doy a Ron ¿de acuerdo?'– dijo la castaña mientras Ginny asentía

Cada una le dio a su respectivo bebé 2 cucharadas de la cura, justamente como les había indicado la profesora, mientras se preguntaba si en verdad funcionaría o empeoraría la situación… "_Hermione debes tener fe en que todo estará bien, por algo Snape fue profesor de pociones tantos años no…? _Sin embargo la castaña tenía un mal presentimiento..

**- 0o0 -**

Lisa Stanfield, alumna promedio de 4to, perteneciente a Ravenclaw, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño oscuro, caminaba junto a su mejor amiga y compañera de casa, Clarisse Dickson, una rubia con unos ojos verdes envidiables, rumbo al Gran Salón a tomar desayuno.

Hoy iban a tener un día pesado: doble hora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a los Slytherin y después pociones junto a los Gryffindor. No es que les molestara la hora de pociones, pero con el incidente que le ocurrió a Potter el otro día, había que andar con cuidado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga que la llamaba desde hacía rato.

'Aloo Tierra llamando a Lisa, me escuchas' – dijo Clarisse mientras le pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos – LISA!

' Ah? Emm si lo siento me fui por un segundo'

' Por un segundo? Estuve como 3 horas tratando de que reaccionaras… ya empezaba a pensar que te habían poseído – se burló la rubia

' Bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos no vaya a ser… - se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que su amiga no la seguía – Clarisse? Ahora eres tu la que parece poseída.. que pasa?

Vio como Clarisse le indicaba algo al frente suyo en un rincón… Se acercó más para ver que era lo que le indicaba, luego se arrepentiría…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' – profirió un grito que llegó hasta la torre de astronomía

Varios alumnos se acercaron a ver que pasaba y se quedaron igual que ella.. ¿ Que demonios hacía un león en hogwarts?

Clarisse reaccionó y tomo de la mano a su amiga que todavía seguía paralizada, para luego salir corriendo seguida de una gran masa de alumnos.

**- 0o0 -**

**Horas antes, habitación de chicas de 6to año**

Hermione se había despertado, como ya era de costumbre, con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Se estiró un poco y revisó si Ronnie estaba bien… De pronto vio que no había nadie junto a ella, volteó hacía la cama de Ginny, quién seguía durmiendo, y tampoco encontró a Harry. Un torrente de ideas se le pasó por la cabeza ¿Habrían vuelto a la normalidad? ¿Qué pasa si Ron había despertado y la habría encontrado a ella durmiendo junto a él?..Seguido de este pensamiento vino un sonrojo inevitable.

'Gin.. Gin…' - empezó a zarandear a Ginny para que despertara

'5 minutos más por favor'

'Despierta! Los bebés no están'

'Que?' – Ginny despertó de un salto y comprobó que no había nadie en el lugar que debía estar Harry – '¿ Dónde están?'

' Si lo supiera no estaría tan preocupada' – le respondió la castaña –' Vamos levántate y acompáñame a buscarlos'

'Crees que…hayan vuelto a la normalidad? – le preguntó titubeante la pelirroja

-' Eso espero…'

**- 0o0 -**

'Apresurate Ginny! Pueden estar en el Gran Salón' - dijo mientras corría con Ginny siguiéndola

'Ya voy!'

Escucharon un grito que provenía del pasillo, cerca del Gran Salón, y pronto se vieron atropelladas por una masa de estudiante que corrían desaforados en dirección contraria.

Hermione detuvo a una niña rubia, al parecer de Ravenclaw, para cuestionarle que sucedía.

'León… Allá' – dijo indicando el pasillo para luego salir corriendo al igual que los demás

'León..? oye espera!' – pero la rubia ya se había ido

Sintieron un rugido detrás de ellas y luego voltearon para ver cara a cara a un león con una hermosa melena Rojiza y penetrantes ojos.. ¿Azules?

' Espera un momento… según lo que se los leones no tienen ojos azules, lo que significa…' – dijo Ginny

'RON ERES TU????' – Hermione no se lo podía creer, al parecer la poción no había tenido los resultados esperados

Al escuchar su nombre el león se le acercó y empezó a ronronear.

' Veamos si este' – dijo la pelirroja indicando al león – 'es Ron… entonces…'

Se escucharon galopes provenientes del mismo pasillo y repentinamente apareció un Ciervo con pelaje azabache, imponente cornamenta, y hermosos ojos verdes.

'Ese debe ser Harry – completó la idea Hermione

**- 0o0 -**

'No puede ser', eran las palabras que había dicho Mc Gonagall al ver a sus alumnos convertidos en animales. Seguido de eso había recuperado la compostura y había hecho un anuncio publico en el Gran Salón a todos lo alumnos para que guardaran la calma ya que los animales no les harían daño. Aún así hubo varios intranquilos, Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo en un circo: primero alumnos convertidos en bebés y luego esto.

' Esto lo sabrá mi padre' – era uno de los tantos comentario que había hecho Draco malfoy – 'Inaceptable…'

Otros alumnos en cambio estaban más que entusiasmados: les tomaban fotos junto a los "animales" y les pedían que los autografiaran.

Antes de eso Mc Gonagall le había pedido a ambas que se hicieran cargo de ellos hasta que encontraran una nueva solución, les había explicado también que la razón de que se hayan convertido en ciervo por parte de Harry, y en un león por parte de Ron, era quizás, influencia de sus Patronus.

**- 0o0 -**

' Ron échate' – le decía hermione a leoron mientras este le obedecía – Ginny crees que…

'Entiendan? Mmm no lo se…déjame ver' - se volteó hacia harry que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras – Harry me escuchas? – el ciervo emitió un pequeño balido – 'levántate si eso significa un si' – el ciervo se levantó

'Wowww por fin vamos a tener una conversación civilizada' – se burló la pelirroja

'Ron, … ustedes nos entendían cuando fueron convertidos en bebés' – preguntó la castaña un rugido para si y 2 para no

Ron puso una mueca de confusión (como podia xq con el hocico nos e nota na pos xd) y emitió 2 rugidos.

'se acuerdan al menos que fueron convertidos en bebés?' – preguntó esta vez Ginny

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de emitir 2 balidos

' Mmm mis hipótesis eran correctas' _"gracias al cielo"- _dijo Hermione tomándose el mentón en un postura aún más intelectual

- **OoO -**

Hermione sentía, como ya era habitual, la mirada penetrante de varios alumnos cuando entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Momentos antes le había llegado una lechuza proveniente de Víctor Krum, su amigo búlgaro, e había ido a su sala común para poder leerla con la esperanza de tener un poco de tranquilidad, pero con ron convertido en león siguiéndola por todas partes era casi imposible.

'Asi que los rumores eran ciertos, ¿es verdad que ese es Ro-ro? – escuchó que "chillaba" Lavander mientras se acercaba temerosa al Ron, pero este se echo en el suelo para que le acariciaran la barriga – 'mira Pav! Que ternura!'

Hermione rodo los ojos mientras seguía leyendo la carta que decía:

_Querrida Herrrmione:_

_Aca en Bulgarria haber un frrío de los mil pozdravi. (no me pregunten q significaa creo q es gracias XD) Querria escribirte ya que hace tiempo que no entablamos conversación y querrría saber si querrías venir para mi país en vacaciones, o quizás yo poder ir parra allá._

_Mis más carrulosos saludos de la zona mas helada del mundo_

_Víctor Krum_

Mientras terminaba de leer la carta oyó que Lavander le preguntaba quién se la había enviado. Ella le contestó que Víctor a lo que Lavander dijo:

'Viktor? Víctor Krum? Sigue siento tu novio?' – al decir esto el león se puso de pie y observó con atención

'Para tu información no es mi novio, solo somos amigos'

De pronto Ron emitió un rugido que retumbó en toda la sala común asustando a todos los presentes incluidas Lavander y Pavarti

'Que le pasa?' – chillo Pavarti

'No lo sé tal vez en realidad no es Ron y es un animalejo salvaje' – dijo asustada lavander mientars salía corriendo detrás de su amiga

Después de esto Ron saltó encima de la mesa, observo atentamente la carta, para luego agarrarla con el hocico haciendola mil pedazos

- **0o0 -**

**Nota de la autora: **woooolasss que tal?? Me demore un poquitín en publicar este chap xq tuve muchas pruebas esta semana además que se me apagó la ampolleta y no tenía muchas ideas XD. Como verán me quedo mas largo x fin

RESPUESTA REVIEWS 4to chap:

Biank: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi… y gracias por aclararme eso de la letra no tenia idea :S

lunitaluthein: amiguii!!! Ajjajaa espero que te mejores poss aki te subo el tan esperado capi al final si lo hice mas largo pos

Faithfrv: que weno te haya gustao pos sigue leyendo!

Tridjia: No te preocupes todavía no van a encontrar la cura falta harto (pobre ginny y herms :P)


	6. Mira quien habla ahora

**Capítulo 6: "Mira quien habla ahora"**

'_veamos… ¿que comerá un animago? ¿Comida de humanos o de animales? uff'- _pensó Ginny mientras cerraba de golpe un grueso libro que hojeaba hacía media hora en la biblioteca junto a una ofuscada Hermione – Herms... me vas a decir de una buena vez que pasó?

'…… - silencio por parte de la ya nombrada

'fue mi hermanito…?'_"Hasta con Ron transformado en león discuten ese par…" _

_Silencio_

'Bueno si sigues en esas mejor me voy y te dejo sola…' – luego de esto la pecosa se paro de su asiento, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió que una mano retenía su brazo- me vas a decir o no?

'mmm supongo que si...verás….' – dijo suspirando hermione mientras le contaba todo a Ginny – ' y después que destrozo mi carta…

_------------Flashback-----------_

'RONALD!!!!'- era el 3er grito consecutivo que se escuchaba en los pasillos de la escuela- No corras porque de esta no te escapas…!- dijo una furiosa hermione que corría detrás del felino sin importarle quien se atravesara en su paso y como consecuencia de esto choco contra un enorme "bulto"

'Hey cuidado mientras corrrrer amiga!'- escucho que decía una voz ronca con acento marcado en cierta letra

'un minuto… Víktor?' – preguntó la castaña sin salirse de su asombro – '¿que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Bulgaria'

'No gustar la sorpresa?'- al decir eso Krum puso una cara de cachorro que conmovería hasta a Snape… bueno nunca tanto

'Para nada, lo que pasa es justamente eso… me tomo por completa sorpresa! Pero Víctor, recibí una carta tuya hace muy poco – al recordar esto le volvieron los colores a la cabeza y parecía que le saldría humo de rabia por las orejas

'Ooo no… si te das cuenta en la fecha, esa carta la envié hace un par de meses, solo que con esto de tu-saberr-quién las lechuzas han estado muy limitadas

"_si tan solo hubiera tenido tiempo de ver la fecha"_ 'Emm no, que despistada, no al vi' – dijo esto acompañado de una risita

Mientras los 2 estaban inmersos en la charla no se dieron cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los observaba atentamente… casi como "acechándolos"

'Bueno Herrrmione ¿Por qué no… CUIDADO detrrás tuyo!!' – al decir esto Krum agarró a la castaña fuertemente de la cintura

Hermione instantáneamente dirigió la mirada al lugar donde Krum la estaba sujetando y luego volteó a ver que era lo que había detrás suyo, algo que ya se imaginaba "_No puede ser…", _casi en cámara lenta observó como una melena rojiza se abalanzaba sobre su búlgaro amigo mientras ella caía hacía el suelo.

'NO RON SUÉLTALO!'- decía Hermione mientras trataba de separar o más bien de salvar a víctor pero no fue ella quién lo logro

'Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando aquí!!' – era Mcgonnagal quien ahora gritaba furiosa al ver el escándalo que se estaba produciendo – 'Srta. Granger le pedí que cuidara de su amigo, no creí que fuera tan irresponsable… pudo haberle pasado algo al Sr. Krum'

'Pero profesora…'

'Nada de peros, será mejor que lleve al Sr. Krum a enfermería mientras yo me hago cargo del Sr. Weasley'

Hermione ayudó a levantar a Krum pero sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada al "animal" detrás suyo

Con un _"Petrificus Totalus" _la profesora se llevó a Ron, que aún paralizado, se notaba la mirada de satisfacción en su felino rostro.

_-------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------_

'y eso fue lo que ocurrió. La verdad no se porque Ron le tiene tanta manía a Víctor.. – le dijo a Ginny una más calmada Hermione

'Manía? Yo diría que son más bien ce…' – Ginny no pudo continuar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por Hanna Abbot quién les había dicho que la profesora las esperaba en su despacho.

'¿y ahora que querrá? De seguro me tiene un castigo preparado' – dijo la castaña colocándose ambas manos en la cara

'Vamos hermione! Un castigo para su alumna preferida… no loo creo – dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba de la mano para luego dirigirse al despacho de Mc Gonnagal.

"_¿Donde diablos estoy?¿Y porque estoy en el despacho de Mc Gonnagal en... ¿Sus brazos? – _Ron observó toda la sala en busca de una pista que lo ayudara… definitivamente esto era un sueño. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la clase de pociones, junto con Harry, y haber ingerido una extraña poción y luego…-_ Ooo no! No por favor! _– vio que en vez de sus largos brazos tenia unos rechonchos que terminaban en pequeñas manitas y una pancita abultada como de…- _¿Bebé? Mierda! ¿Alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando!?- _cuando trato de hablar escuchó que de su boca salían unos "abuabuda" inntendibles. – _Genial si antes apenas me entendían ahora será imposible. Esperen ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny? Ayuda!! Sáquenme a esta vieja de encima!_

'Creo que el bebe Weasley quiere estar en sus brazos Srta. Granger' – la ya nombrada observó como el pelirrojo extendía sus pequeños bracitos y ella no se hizo de rogar

"_Hermione eres tu! Gracias al cielo! Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver tu ceñudo rostro… bueno la verdad si me había alegrado pero.."_

La profesora repitió el mismo procedimiento y entregó en los brazos de Ginny a Baby Potter.

'Como verán – comenzó la profesora – hemos vuelto a tranformar a los alumnos en infantes ya que son, definitivamente, menos peligrosos que 2 animagos sueltos por los pasillos de Hogwarts – al decir esto dirigió una mirada directo hacía la castaña

"_¿animagos?¿Que quiere decir con eso?. Bien Ron sigue hablando solo, de seguro algún día, alguien en tu podrida conciencia te responderá"_

'Profesora, discúlpeme lo de antes fue un descuido, no se repetirá'

'Eso espero Srta. Granger, y espero también que el Sr. Krum no haya salido muy lesionado de su "pelea"' – Al decir esto remarcó la última palabra – Esta bien retírense ya es tarde y no quiero más problemas.

Luego de esto ambas alumnas caminaron en silencio directo a su sala común.

"_Que hace ese imbécil aquí! Y a que pelea se refiere la vieja…con quien peleó? bueno si salió tan mal herido debe ser_ _muy simpatico el tipo que lo golpeó jejeje… y fuerte pensándolo bien" – _al decir esto sin querer, Ron, empezó a emitir sonidos parecidos a risitas.

'Bueno, al menos alguien se divierte en todo esto' – dijo Ginny indicando al bebe Ron que reía.

' y tu de qué te ríes? No creas que con esa sonrisita te voy a perdonar todo lo que causaste' – dijo Hermione ahora levantando al bebe en el aire para luego darle un pequeño abrazo

"_¿Qué es esto tan mullido? Mmm me siento muy cómodo aquí, entre estas 2 especies de almohadas.. esperen.. esto no es..– _Al pensar esto Ron dejó de Reir y sintió como los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

'¿Ron que pasa? Ginny parece que tu hermano esta enfermo… esta ardiendo en fiebre!'

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'ayy Ginny no me digas que volvieron a ser bebes!'

'No lavander, fíjate que Harry que decidió convertirse en enano ' – dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos

'No necesitas usar el sarmasco ok? Capte la idea – dijo Lavander indignada para luego entrar en el baño y mirarse otra hora más en el espejo

"_Dormitorio de 6to año? Creí que Ginny estaba en 5to…Debe ser por esto de que ahora ron y yo retrocedimos unos "pocos" años en nuestra anatomía" – _pensó Harry, que al igual que Ron ya se había dado cuenta de la situación

'Se dice Sarcasmo tonta. Mmm bueno Harry a sido un largo día y no estoy de ánimos de esperar a que llegue Herms para ir a dormir' – dijo Ginny bostezando mientras dejaba a Harry encima de su cama

"_Dormir? Y dónde se supone que dormiré yo?" (_n.a: un poco iluso el chico)

'Potty será mejor que te voltees porque me voy a poner pijama "_Claro, como si me entendiera un bebe" – _después de decir esto Ginny se empezó a desabrochar la camisa y quitarse el uniforme, para quedar solo en ropa interior – 'la verdad a esto no se le puede llamar pijama pero es que la noche esta muy calurosa'

Ginny tomó al pequeño morocho en brazos y juntos lo acurrucó en la cama junto a ella – 'Dulces sueños Potty – dijo luego de darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla

La verdad si que sería una calurosa noche para Harry.

**Nota de la autora:**

Mil perdones por el retraso!! Es que en el colegio me han puesto como 23464645645 pruebas y trabajos y casi no he tenido tiempo :P.

Contestación a reviews:

Wilson: gracias x el apoyo! Sigue leyendo no mas :P

Biank: ojala que te guste tb este capi

Anatripotter: aca se aclaran todas tus dudas

Connyb: muchas gracias!! Me encanta que te haya gustado

Angelsinalas: jajaja buena la idea pero ya no son animagos

Lunita: galla!!! Aca esta el capi como premio pos! Que weno que te haya ido bn en las pruebas la Sohar

Carolagd: sigue leyendo no mas!! Entre mas lectores/as mejorr obio ;)

Tridjia: lo siento x la demora sniff pero aca esta el otro capi

Nada mas q decir solo que pongar reviews ahí en el botoncito morado que dice go!! Ajjajaja

Granada


	7. visitas inesperadas

**7mo capitulo: "Visitas inesperadas"**

'Parece que tu también estas enfermando' – dijo Ginny entrando al Gran comedor viendo como Harry tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados – 'cualquiera diría que no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche'

'_No estas muy equivocada' – pensó Harry – 'esta es una de las tantas veces que no puedo dormir por tu culpa…solo que esta vez fue real'_

'Buenos días Ginny! – dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba su última tostada – Rayos! Voy a llegar tarde a transformaciones, hasta luego! – y tan rápido como saludo se esfumó.

'Vaya a eso se le llama un saludo fugaz. – luego de decir eso la pelirroja se percató de que a Hermione le faltaba "alguien"- ¿donde demonios esta Ron?

**---0o0—**

Definitivamente ese no era su día o más aún, sus días. Primero por culpa de la ya muy desarrollada Hermione, habían confundido un…mm bueno "eso" con fiebre, y para colmo lo llevo con la Sra. Pomfrey que dijo que "al parecer no tenía nada grave, pero era mejor que se quedara en la noche en observación"

"_observación? Que se supone que significa eso!? Si no tengo nada! Y peor aún, tenía que encontrarme con ese cabeza de rodilla"_

Calvo, cabeza de rodilla, el Sr. imprrronunciable, acosador de amigas, mal nacido, hijo de.., eran unos de los variados apodos y con distintas connotaciones que se le vinieron a la cabeza a Ron al ver a Krum ahí acostado en una de las camillas en un rincón de la enfermería; y seguido de eso un reproche mental que sonaba como _ella._

'_No le digas así, se llama Víctor, y aunque no lo aceptes es mi amigo también'_

¿Que diablos le veía a ese estúpido? Ronald Weasley ya era un hombre hecho y derecho y por lo demás muy bien dotado. La mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts lo consideraban como uno de los especimenes más atractivos, sensuales e incluso sexies de Hogwarts, o al menos eso le había dicho Lavander.

Solo que la única que no parecía notarlo era su amiga

Abruptamente Ron volvió en sí, al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose a la enfermería.

-**OoO-**

'Srta. Weasley si no va a poner atención a mi clase será mejor que se retire'

'Perdón Profesor, es que estaba atendiendo al bebé, trataré de tomar más apuntes'

'Creo que no me entendió, eso no fue una sugerencia (n.a: sacado de mi profe de lenguaje ajjaja XD)' – dijo Snape exaltarse ni por un segundo – y para la próxima, será mejor que deje su papel de niñera fuera de las puertas de esta mazmorra'

Y con esas palabras, Ginny junto con Harry se retiro cabizbaja del salón murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones contra el desaseado profesor.

'Genial Harry, mira lo que provocaste'- lo regañó la pelirroja

"_Perdóname Gin, es que estaba muy cansado"-_aunque sabía que no le entendía, la verdad es que estaba apenado por lo sucedido, pero es que además de aburrido tenía la imagen de Ginny ayer en ropa interior, latente en su imaginación.

'Al parecer si estás mal' – dijo la menor de los Weasleys colocando su boca en la frente de Harry para medir la temperatura – 'Cielos estás peor que Ron! Al parecer debe ser contagioso'

"_Debo empezar a controlarme, o si no, pasaré el resto de mi vida con la Sra. Pomfrey"_

**-oOo-**

'¿Ves hermano? Los rumores eran ciertos, me debes 5 galeones' – Fred Weasley lo dijo como si nada al ver ahí sentado en enfermería a su hermano menor, con 15 años menos

'Cierto mi querido hermano, pero creo que tu me debes 5 a mi' – dijo George indicando hacía la entrada donde se encontraba una pasmada Ginny con Potty en brazos.

'Creo que es empate' – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. El caso es que les había llegado un rumor de que ciertos alumnos de Gryffindor habían sido transformados en bebés, y Fred había aportado por su hermano y George por el niño que vivió. A ninguno se le había cruzado por la mente que eran ambos.

'¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Ginny cayendo en cuenta de que si estaban los gemelos, podía ser que también el resto de su familia

"_Oh no…Debe estar mamá también" –_ pensó el menor de los varones Weasleys.

'¿Acaso no podemos visitar a nuestros hermanitos preferidos?- al decir esto Fred hizo un puchero

'Y por su supuesto a nuestro salvador favorito…- dijo George apretando ambas mejillas de Harry, y estallando en una carcajada junto con su gemelo

'Dejen de hacer payasadas, ¿vino mamá con ustedes?' – dijo Ginny casi como leyéndole la mente a Ron

'Claro que no! Por si no lo sabías nosotros nos somos independientes y no necesitamos a mamá para que nos acompañe de un lado para otro'

' Estoy de acuerdo contigo Gemely, pero el punto es: Ronnie, Guapo dime tu secreto! Te ves 10 años más jóven! – bromeó Fred colocandose una mano en la boca, con una pose afeminada, haciendo que hasta Ginny riera

Entre tanta risotada no escucharon entrar a Hermione, que al verlos se quedo tanto o más paralizada que la pelirroja.

'¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?'

'Hermione! Esas no son palabras propias de una dama'- empezó a molestarla

George - 'Veo que a nadie por aquí les agrada vernos Fred' – dijo esto fingiendo una voz sentida

"_Algún día tenía que despertar" – _pensó Ron al escuchar quejidos provenientes de unas de las camillas de la enfermería- "_Y por supuesto Hermione tenía que salir corriendo detrás de su Vicky"_

Hermione vio como Krum despertaba y fue corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la mirada suplicante que le lanzaba Ron por un poco de atención

'¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el búlgaro frotándose una mano en la cabeza – 'Siento como si me hubierrran lanzado unas cien quaffles en la cabeza; lo último que recuerdo es haber visto a un león avanzarrse sobrre mi'

'¿León? Debes estar todavía mareado – mintió Hermione – lo que sucedió fue que te desmayaste porque… mmm… un chico que venía con prisa chocó contra ti'

'¿Un chico? No estoy segurro de que vi…'

'Shh.. no debes hablar mucho, es mejor que descanses' – al decir esto le dio un beso en la frente generando distintas reacciones por parte de los ahí presentes, incluyendo la de Krum que obedeció instantáneamente.

'Vaya…vaya mi pequeño hermano tiene competencia' – se burló nuevamente Fred

"_¿De que habla este imbécil?- _y de pronto lo vio: SU amiga estaba coqueteando, o al menos eso parecía a los ojos de Ron, con ese asqueroso Búlgaro. Hizo lo único que podía hacer para llamar la atención en ese cuerpo de bebé: Llorar.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de recibir la atención tan anhelada, ya que Hermione lo tomó en brazos y lo empezó a mecer. El joven pelirrojo no se hizo de rogar y aceptó las caricias tal cual lo haría cualquiera en su situación.

"_Esto me parece sospechoso… será posible que.."- _pensó Fred al darse cuenta que para ser un bebé, Ron tenía demasiada compresión del medio que lo rodeaba- Chicas ¿Por casualidad ustedes saben si los bebés digamos… ¿entienden?, Quiero decir cuerpo de bebé, pero mente de un chico de 16 años.

Las escuchar esto amabas Gryffindor cayeron en cuenta de que podía ser una posibilidad, pero luego rechazaron la idea. Era imposible, ¿o no?

'No lo creo Fred, ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, además cuando fueron animagos nos asaltó la misma duda, pero al parecer solo eran instintos – dijo Hermione como si fuera algo obio.

'¿Animagos? – al parecer los gemelos no sabían completa la historia.

'Se los contaré en otra ocasión, porque mi estomago me pide a gritos algo de comer' – dijo Ginny haciendo notar en esta acción, su parecido con Ron.

"_No se si sea tan obio…" – _era el pensamiento que cruzaba por las mentes de ambos gemelos al momento que se les formaban unas maliciosas sonrisas.

**------O.o.O-----**

'**¿**Fred? No lo puedo creer que haces aquí!'- al escuchar su nombre el gemelo Weasley volteó para ver quién lo llamaba, pero ya lo imaginaba. Reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier parte.

'Te equivocas soy George' – dijo el Fred haciéndose pasar por su gemelo

'Menudo saludo con que me recibes, no nos vemos hace siglos y todavía no escucho ningún Hola Angie, ¿pero que ha sido de tu vida? – dijo la morena medio en serio, medio en broma

'Hola Angie!! ¿pero que ha sido de tu aburrida vida? Pues yo aquí luchando contra dragones, pateando los traseros de algunos mortifagos, lo normal… - al decir esto tomó una actitud arrogante, parecida a la de Lockhart, por supuesto en broma.

'Veo que no has cambiado en nada Fred'

'Ya ves… pero te lo repito… soy George, ese tipo parecido a mi es Fred – dijo indicando hacía el Gran Comedor donde el verdadero George devoraba una chuleta de cerdo'- ¿entiendes? Yo ser George – dijo colocando un dedo índice sobre su pecho

'Bueno esta bien "George" – dijo enfatizando en el nombre – 'pero a mi no me engañas, aunque creas que tu y tu hermano sean iguales, no es así. Fred es vegetariano, y además se le forman estos.. – dijo Angelina indicando las mejillas de Fred – hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando se trae algo entre manos' – finalizó riendo – 'En fin "George", debo ir con Mc.Gonnagal, Hasta luego! Sluda a tu guapo gemelo de mi parte- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Había ocurrido lo que ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts se imaginó jamás. Alguien había dejado a Fred con la palabra en la boca y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, junto con una sonrisa bobalicona que tardaría unos minutos más en desaparecer.

**--------o.O.o--------**

**Nota de la autora: **

Aloha!!! Ufff hice unos arreglillos por aquí y por alla y me hice un tiempo para escribir el septimo capítulo de mi historia. Los que creían que estaba muerta y enterrada mmmmmmm NO! Jajaja, porque se lo molesto que es que dejen als historias a medias y te tengas que imaginar un final alternativo en el peor de los casos.

Espero que les guste este chap… y por cierto… la escena final tiene cierta inspiración Ouran high school host club… muyy weno!

p.d: es como tonto que un gemelo se le formen hoyuelos y a otro no pero a quien le importa? Es mi fic ajajjaja.

Una cosa más… Angelina ya salió del colegio? O si no la pongo como que esta trabajando ahí o algo :P, porque de ahora en adelante va a salir un poco más.

**Reviews:**

**Connyb: **en verdad me quedo comico? Ajajja que wena! Gracias!

**Piby weasley**: Si si si… es como en la película mira quien habla… esperemos que los gemelos no se den cuenta de esto :P

**Norah**: admiradora desesperada? Woww gracias fue el mejor alago que me han dado :P si tengo tiempo voy a actualizar mas seguido ok?

**Wilson**: jajaja en esa escena la tenia preparada antes de escribir el capi :P

**Faith:** No se si calentando, poruqe hay menores de edad presentes XD, algo afiebrados por cierto :p

**Anatripotter**: fueron tuyos los consejos? Muchas gracias! ;) y creo que tomare en cuenta eso de la navidad, pero esta idea de los gemelos se me había ocurrido desde antes, porque obviamente tenian que aparecer los mas guapotes o no?

**Angelsinalas**: mmm no se si volveran a ser animagos… es que es es FOME repetir als ideas, pero me alegrod e que te haya gustado

**Biank**: y claro que se dan cuenta… sobre todo Potty jajaja

**Eyvie**: gracias!! Sigue leyendo no mas

Atenea queen: Ya sabía que su nombre era ginebra, pero no me gusta mucho :S, prefiero virginia XD, y eso de hace un frio de los mil… la pabra es búlgara y en realidad significa gracias, pero tu lo debes interpretar como demonio ;), oajala que te guste este capítulo.


	8. Conexion

_Conexión_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la llegada de los gemelos, sin cambios por parte de los bebés, pero si climáticos: Se acercaba ya navidad y los alumnos ya empezaban a sentir lo que seria un crudo invierno.

Por su parte los gemelos estaban empezando a sospechar de las conductas inapropiadas para los "supuestos" bebés; no se tragaban el cuento de que no entendieran nada y que tuvieran mentes de infantes.

'Mi queridísimo hermano, te has dado cuenta de algo…algo relacionado con…' – dijo George indicando a ambos bebés que estaban sentados en el césped, cerca del lago que ahora estaba semi escarchado, con unas mini bufandas de Gryffindor hechas especialmente a su medida, junto a sus respectivas "niñeras" – 'ellos…'

'Osea que.. ¿tu también te diste cuenta?'- preguntó Fred, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano

'Sip, y esa no me la trago ni con jugo de calabaza' – dijo George con una mirada algo maliciosa – 'estos 2 nos están escondiendo algo…'

'y ten por seguro que lo averiguaremos' – dijo su gemelo completando la idea – 'Ven sígueme, directo a la sección prohibida!' – al decir esto, alzo un dedo al cielo en pose de "síganme los buenos" (jajajjaa como el chapulin XD) y se fueron directo a la biblioteca del colegio.

-**oOo-**

'Me voy a dar una ducha Ginny!' – gritó Hermione desde dentro del baño

'No es necesario que me avises todo lo que hagas Herms' – dijo Ginny con ese típico tono monótono que ponen las personas cuando les dicen algo que no era necesario escuchar

'no lo decía para informarte de mis acciones sargento! Lo que necesito es una toalla, estoy desnuda y tengo frío! – esto último lo dijo gritando captando la atención de cierto personaje

'aquí tienes' – dijo la pelirroja entregando una tolla perfectamente doblada y estampada con el escudo de Hogwarts

Momentos antes Ron había estado escuchando sin mucha atención el griterío que mantenían su hermana y la castaña, hasta que escucho algo de "desnuda" y enseguida capto su completa atención. Conste que no era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, pero…

'¿Por qué no aprovechas de ducharte con Ron también? – dijo a pelirroja pero al ver que la castaña la miraba con los ojos como plato agregó – 'recuerda que es solo un bebé, asi que no me mires así'

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Que más daba, ahora Ronald es tan solo un bebé, ¿No?

**-oOo-**

Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

La biblioteca estaba casi desierta y Fred, sacando a relucir sus encantos estaba ahora distrayendo a la Sra. Pince mientras su hermano hurgaba en la sección prohibida en busca del ítem deseado.

George le hizo unas señas a Fred con la mano para indicarle que la fase 1 de la recientemente nombrada operación "Conexión" estaba completa.

'Solo nos falta robarle unos cuantos ingredientes a Slughorn y listo' – dijo George luego de salir de la biblioteca y estar seguro de que nadie los escuchaba – 'Nuestro querido Ronnie saldrá del closet'

'Y no te olvides del otro pervertido, a el le saldrá caro abusar así de nuestra indefensa hermanita'.

Luego de haber "tomado prestado" como había dicho Fred, algunos ingredientes de la oficina de Slughorn, se dirigieron a una de las múltiples habitaciones prohibidas para los alumnos, aunque ya no lo eran, poco hubiera importado haberlo hecho hace un par de años atrás.

Inevitablemente, a Fred se le vinieron en mente una serie de recuerdos, de una de las pocas veces en que no lo habían castigado junto con su hermano. El y Angelina se habían cometido una de las mejores bromas del siglo: Juntos habían rociado veri… sobre los jugos de calabaza de los alumnos de Slytheryn de su mismo año haciendo que muchos de ellos revelaran sus más oscuros, vergonzosos e incluso desagradables secretos. Por supuesto estuvieron puliendo trofeos hasta finalizar el año, pero cada ampolla que le había salido en la mano, había valido la pena.

De pronto George se dio cuenta de que su hermano había estado hace más de 2 minutos con la misma estúpida sonrisa, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mueca.

'Hola… Tierra llamando a Fred, responda' – dijo colocando su mano como su sostuviera uno de esos aparatos muggles comunicadores, que había visto hace tiempo en la vieja "tevelisión" que tenía su padre.

Nada.

George colocó su varita en el cuello para amplificar su voz y grito – 'FREEEEEED'

'¿Ah?' – es todo lo que atinó a decir el aludido

'Me harías el favor de bajarte de tu nubecita llamada Angelina y ayudarme con la poción! Vamos… ¿Quieres o no chantajear a nuestro pequeño hermano por el resto de su vida a no?

Al parecer eso había dado resultado.

'Mmm esto es difícil, déjame meditarlo' – un segundo después – 'Acepto'– dijo ahora riendo

Habían estado 2 malditas horas preparando la dichosa poción, sin nombrar además los contratiempos que tuvieron cuando Slughorn llegó a la oficina y entro como si nada, al parecer no los alcanzó a ver ya que se le habían pasado un poco las copas y se quedó dormido al instante.

Después de terminar Fred lleno una pequeña botella con un líquido azulino en su interior y dijo:

'Listo, sólo falta dárselos a las miniaturas de beber y veremos de una vez por todas que esconden'

'Entonces directo a la habitación de las chicas!' – exclamó George.

**-oOo-**

Lo primero que vio Ron al entrar en el baño de las chicas, por supuesto en los brazos de su hermana, fue a una Hermione dentro de una tina….

Repleta de burbujas.

"_¿Que? Se suponía que era una ducha…Calma Ron que estas pensando pequeño pervertido…No soy yo! Es mi lado hormonal!" – _pensaba Ron mientras mantenía una lucha interna con su conciencia

'Aquí está Herms…recuerda no mucho tiempo porque después tengo que bañar a Harry SOLO' – dijo Ginny medio riéndole y recalcando la última palabra

La pelirroja le pasó el bebé a su amiga mientras esta lo tomaba y se los colocaba encima de las rodillas, sentado. Lo único que Ron veía era a Hermione del cuello para arriba porque las burbujas dejaban lo demás a la imaginación, sobre todo a la de Ron.

"_Por favor que se pare… Ronald Weasley que estás pensando_!"- esa voz en su cabeza ya se estaba pareciendo a Hermione – "_¿Que? YO? NADA LO JURO!" _– pensaba mientras Hermione le lavaba el cabello con un Shampoo que tomaba tu olor personal y por supuesto variaba dependiendo de la persona que lo usara.

Luego Hermione hizo algo que Ron esperaba hace muucho tiempo.

"_Se esta parando… un poco más"- los segundos parecían horas –"un poco…_

'¿Bikini? Hermione… Quien toma un baño con Bikini por favor…' – dijo Ginny mientras sacaba a un atónito Ron de la tina.

'Lo siento pero me era más cómodo bañarme así sabiendo que estaba con Ron…- dijo la castaña ahora secándose con una toalla – 'aunque sea un bebé' – agregó

Por su parte Ron estaba atónito, no podía o no quería creerlo. Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su Hermana, ¡¿Quién Rayos tomaba un baño de tina con bikini?!

En ese mismo instante entraron los gemelos al cuarto de las chicas preguntando en que podían ayudar porque se sentían "culpables" ya que las chicas hacían todo el trabajo.

Aún sin creerles mucho, ellas les dijeron que podían preparar las mamaderas (mamilas, leche) de los bebés. En un principio había sido el cambio de pañales, pero lo descartaron en seguida.

'Ok' – respondieron al unísono y luego se dispusieron a prepararlas.

'Accio Leche' – conjuró Fred metiendo el líquido blanquecino en la mamadera. De pronto George saco de la nada una botellita con un líquido incoloro y la vertió sobre la leche.

'¿Qué le estás echando?' – le preguntó su hermana

'Sólo esencia de Almendra, si no nos crees huele…'- dijo Fred acercando la el resto del líquido a la nariz de su hermana – 'Si no permites, vamos nos vamos a dormir… ahí se ven!' – se despidió George tirando junto con el a su gemelo

'Herms, ven un segundo' – dijo la pelirroja luego de haberse asegurado que sus hermanos se habían ido – 'Prueba esto, a que sabe'

'mmm…almendra?'- dijo la castaña tomando un trago de leche – 'por qué lo preguntas?'

'No, nada es que hace un rato vinieron los gemelos mientras tu te cambiabas en el baño y que agregaron algo a la leche'

'No creo que sea nada malo Gin… compruébalo tu misma' – dijo Hermione entregándole la leche a Ginny quien tomo un trago

'Lo creo… mejor ahora démosle la leche a los bebés – dijo Hermione

'Si es que queda algo' – agregó una risueña Ginny tomando una de las leches y dándosela a Harry.

**-OoO-**

**Habitaciones de chicos de 6to año, 2 horas después…**

'Psss, Fred…'- dijo su gemelo tratando de despertarlo, pero sin obtener mucho resultado -_ "Con un demonio, este no se despierta ni que el mismísimo Voldy viniera acá a bailar la Macarena encima de su cabeza"_ 'FRED!!!'

Nada.

'FRED DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ MIERDA' – gritó Geroge haciendo que Neville que dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama se revolviera aún más

Nada.

"_Así que nos esas estamos" – _pensó Fred viendo uno de los calcetines tirados cerca de la cama de Neville que seguramente le pertenecía_ – _'Si no es por las buenas….'

'AAAAAGGGWW!!!!' – gritó Fred luego de haber pegado un saltó en su cama – 'Que es ese olor! Es más asqueroso que aliento de Troll por la mañana!

Por su parte George se estaba desatornillando de la risa. ¿Razón? Había tomado uno de los calcetines de Neville y se los había puesto a su hermano en la almohada haciendo que por fin este despertara.

Brillante.

'Ya era hora hermanito' – dijo George pegándole pequeñas palmaditas a Fred en la espalda – 'Es hora de continuar con la última fase de nuestro plan y luego te puedes ir a dormir' – al decir esto el ceño fruncido que había mantenido todo el rato Fred desapareció.

'OK… me agradó eso de dormir… ¿Qué hechizo tenemos que pronunciar?'

Geroge le explicó por décima vez el plan a su hermano y continuaron. Luego se ocuparía de lo que le estaba pasando a Fred,, este último tiempo había estado muy despistado.

'_Coneccio Mentum' – _pronunciaron al unísono los gemelos sobre sus cabezas.- 'Ahora tenemos que dormir y esperar a que funcione….- le dijo George a su hermano pero este ya estaba roncando otra vez.

**-OoO-**

**Nota de la autora:**

UHHHHHHHH!! Ahí no mas lo dejo pa que quede "en suspenso" ajjajaja. Perdon por la demora es que estoy de vacaciones de verano y estoy desestresandome del colegio… Relax total…. Pero les prometo que voy a tratar de actulizar el prox capítulo más rápido pa que nos e queden tan metios. La verdad es que este capítulo era mucho más largo pero decidí dividirlo en 2… soy mala loco ajajjajaja.

Gracias a todititos los reviews en serio muac, muac

P.d: se que pensaron que ya estaba muerta y enterrada pero NOU… xq se lo molesto que es que dejen un fic a medias y tu te quedas como que paso? NOOO inventando posibles finales en tu cabecita y rallando la papa XD.

Granada


End file.
